Just A Little Sibling Rivalry
by Ayuuki-chan
Summary: When two brothers fall in love with the same girl, things are bound to happen. One shot. Yamato x Hikari x Takeru


**Just A Little Sibling Rivalry**

**Pairing:** Yamato x Hikari x Takeru

**Genre:** Romace/Comedy

**Ages:** Yamato/Taichi- 18; Hikari/Takeru/Ken- 15

It had been months since the two blondes found out about each others avid interest with the same girl.

The same girl that they have known for 8 years.

The same girl with silky chestnut brown hair and beautiful auburn colored eyes.

The same girl with a brother who has the shortest temper in the world when it comes to his little sister.

Yagami Hikari.

It happened on one night where Takeru decided to have dinner at Yamato's place. While eating Yamato bluntly said that he is in love with Hikari, whilst he said that Takeru nearly choked because of the shock.

After gaining his composure he glared angrily at his brother and asked since when. He didn't expect to hear that he's been in love with her since their first adventure to the digital world, like him.

Takeru thought for minutes which seemed like hours to Yamato, until Takeru's clear voice rang out through the room, "Then may the best brother win."

After that, weeks passed as they constantly courted her, constantly going on dates with her, constantly making her laugh. It seemed both of them were resolute.

Takeru always hanged out with her. They did homework together, he bought her gifts, always listened to her and laugh about silly things.

Yamato on the other hand was a bit more daring. He invited her to his concerts and dedicated numerous songs for her (though it was anonymous), he bought her just as many gifts as well, he invites her to movies or coffee and they talk about random things.

In the end they decided to ask her straight out who she liked better. They stormed to her apartment and met Taichi at the other end of the door. He looked suspiciously at the two boys then turned to call for Hikari.

After a few minutes of waiting Hikari came out of her room dressed in a cute pastel pink dress. They ogled at her until they heard her voice call out to them sweetly.

Takeru had enough courage to ask Hikari who she liked better or would consider going out with. At first she looked a bit fazed and unsure then she looked at both of them.

She took a deep breath as they held theirs. "I like...neither of you. Uhm...I've been in love with _Ken-kun_ since 3 years ago..." She looked at them nervously.

She closed the door quietly after a few minutes of talking to them. Both the blondes were quiet as they headed to Yamato's apartment. When they got there, Takeru thought of something and started giggling. Then the giggling started to become laughter while his brother stared at him incredulously. They just got dumped by the same girl they liked for 8 years, and he's in front of me laughing like nothing happened. Then when he thought of it again he realized why his younger brother was laughing so hard.

They both thought that one of the was _'the one' _, that one of them knew her more than the otheryet they completely ignored the signs that she had liked another person. Both were oblivious to her actual feelings and misinterpreted them.

They talked and laughed for awhile about the things they've been thinking about and been doing. It felt strange for them to have both lost but it made their sibling bond a bit stronger.

The next weeks passed by and they've both realized they haven't given up until she actually does get Ken as her boyfriend. So their rivalry continued on undetermined.

The end :)

* * *

**Haha I created a cliffhanger. I kind of wanted to leave it as an open ending. It may suck a bit but I just couldn't find a suitable ending for this story. If you guys got some suggestions feel free to send me a message. Oh yeah, please read and review guys!**

**Oh a few more things, I haven't had much time on my hands since entering High School (Yes I graduated!) and this story was written way before Protector and all the others. Anyways, I want to ask for suggestions on what you'd like to happen in Protector. I was thinking of getting Mimi drunk. MegaLOL. Maybe I'd redo the whole thing.**

**So that's all for now, gotta do a mural T-T for art.**


End file.
